


After that Stream

by FourWings



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clip on Ears, Clip on Tails, Dorks who like each other, Fluff, M/M, flowery language, like I promised, video calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourWings/pseuds/FourWings
Summary: Sapnap claims George always wears a tail off stream while George is streaming. George is embarrassed and tries to move on, but after the stream ends Sapnap can't help but push a bit more.“George, you always wear a tail off stream.”George couldn't help the snort that he let out at Sapnap’s remark, but he also couldn’t help the slight blush that covered his cheeks at his own embarrassment for being ‘exposed’ on stream. He quickly gave an uncertain roll of his eyes as he said, “What does that even mean?”“Like, you always wear a clip-on tail.” Sapnap explained with a teasing smile in the discord. “Like it clips onto the back of your pants.”
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 238
Collections: MCYT





	After that Stream

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, there is zero angst, zero sadness, and no smut. I tried to write fluff, but I'm not very familiar writing it so please feel free to tell me whether this was good or not. See you guys at the bottom and hope you guys like this short work.

“George, you always wear a tail off stream.”

George couldn't help the snort that he let out at Sapnap’s remark, but he also couldn’t help the slight blush that covered his cheeks at his own embarrassment for being ‘exposed’ on stream. He quickly gave an uncertain roll of his eyes as he said, “What does that even mean?” 

“Like, you always wear a clip-on tail.” Sapnap explained with a teasing smile in the discord. “Like it clips onto the back of your pants.”

George felt his heartbeat pick up once Sapnap actually began to explain instead of moving onto another joke, quickly turning his eyes to his donations. He internally thanked the universe for sending him a donation to read and thank as this occurred, stopping the conversation succinctly and bringing their conversation back to the game. Still, George could see the taunting smirk Sapnap had the luxury to give him since he had already been knocked out of the round. 

Finally they got off the stream and George sagged forward in his chair, exhausted from both the long session and the palpable stress of Sapnap’s innocuous tease that wasn’t truly fiction. “You look tired there George.” Sapnap said once they were left alone to themselves again, a comfortable silence stretching between them. 

“Sorry, guess that stream took it out of me.” George offered with a smile, hoping the edges of it didn’t reveal the nervousness he had as he spun the chair to meet his webcam and look at Sapnap. The glance only assured him Sapnap had easily guessed what was the problem, something that you got good at guessing when you were friends with somebody for so long. 

“George, was it the tail thing?” Sapnap asked curiously, quirking a dark eyebrow to stare at the brunet who was clearly forcing a smile. 

“Why would you say that?” George asked, unsure if he meant why Sapnap would guess that was his concern, or if he was asking why Sapnap would say it in stream. Clearly the raven couldn’t figure that out either and gave him a slightly confused look.

“It was meant as a joke.” He offered and George exhaled, the sound more upset than intended. “I didn’t think you would take it so seriously. My bad.” They were a bit more peaceful off camera since they weren’t constantly competing over something. Still, the softness and apology made George’s gut twist in annoyance, it was harder to be upset with the gentle boy when he was offering an apology. 

“It’s fine, nobody in chat kept it up too much.” He tried to dismiss, forcing some brightness into his tone as Sapnap further furrowed his brows. 

“If you say so.” The raven sounded unsure and George just wanted to move on from the conversation before it nosedived further. 

“I do, thanks Sapnap. I’m just tired from the stream, so don’t worry so much.” George said, hoping his tenor would be firm enough to force the other to back off. 

“You know it's not a bad thing if you do wear a tail right?” Sapnap pressed, his look pensive as he considered the brunet carefully, noting the blush that instantly raced to cover pale cheeks. He didn’t allow the boy a moment to speak, smiling slyly as he continued. “In fact, you would look cute with a tail.” 

George’s words caught in his throat with an undignified squeak, feeling how flushed his cheeks were while his eyes widened. A moment passed, staring into coy black eyes that seemingly saw through him, before he rushed to look away, biting his lips as he flustered. “You’re so annoying.” George finally groused in a low voice, forcing himself to calm down to fight off the color in his face. 

“What, you would!” Sapnap exclaimed, not wanting to drop the subject now that he was getting delightful reactions from Geroge. The boy’s expressions, pitch changes and body language were big reasons he often would provoke the Brit during streams, unable to help himself. He couldn’t say why he enjoyed those reactions, why flushed cheeks and flustered lip biting egged him on, only that he couldn’t get enough of the response and would drive jokes into the ground and fights to the brink of the other truly being upset to see them. 

“Sapnap, let it go.” George sounded done, and his eyes were drawn down, looking everywhere but the screen, everywhere but Sapnap, and it irritated him, so he pushed. 

“Georgie Woogie~” Sapnap teased, watching the other snap back to look at him and Sapnap nearly melted at the shiny brown eyes and pouty lips that were quickly covered by a tongue, George’s nervous tick. “You would look so cute with a tail, especially a big fluffy one.” The raven saw the pink cheeks get darker and he reveled in it until the other gave a soft hiss in irritation, turning off the cam but not leaving the call. “George?” He said softly, wondering if he pushed too far this time. 

“Sapnap, seriously, you never shut up when you’re supposed to.” George said softly, still feeling the heat in his cheeks from the words that made his stomach tingle in a familiar way. 

“I-”

“Shut up.” It was silent, both of them struggling to find the right words to diffuse the situation. George sighed, biting his lip as uncertain emotions that he had attributed to very strong friendship had started to tumble over into uncertain territory following the constant teasing. “I’m going to go, I think I need to sleep.”

Sapnap exhaled sadly, now knowing he had pushed too far this time and easily giving George his space. “Good night George.” He said, reaching for his mouse to leave the discord, pausing when he heard a sharp inhale, sudden and definitely impulsive. 

“You're not wrong, I do look great in a tail.” And with that there was the tone that indicated the other had left the discord channel, leaving the raven speechless in the channel, a stupid smile spreading across his face while the brunet across the world finally let out an easy exhale for the first time in hours, also smiling like an idiot.  
\-----  
It was only two days later the pair found themselves left along in a discord again. They had just finished a stream with Dream on the SMP, but the blond had to quickly leave as he had another recording to do with Wilbur and Tommy, muttering something about an intelligence test before leaving. The pair were silently listening to whatever song Sapnap had started playing, but the silence grew awkward as it stretched on past the end of the song. 

It was getting to the point where George’s hands were itching to disconnect, his skin prickling and ice cold as he ran over the last words he had said to the other alone over and over again, nearly certain he had made things impossibly awkward. Finally he sighed and reached to end the call, readying to leave when the other finally spoke. 

“Do you really have a tail?” The words were hurried and said with open curiosity. George felt his cheeks turn red again as his stomach fluttered, unsure if he had been dreading the topic of glad somebody, somebody he cared about, could finally know his little secret. 

“I do.” He answered quietly, looking at the discords despite neither of them having the cam on, needing something to focus on other than the butterflies that were growing and pushing at his stomach, looking for an escape that led through his throat. 

Silence, somewhat less tense, stretched again and George could hear the frantic clicking of a keyboard and shuffling on the others mic. His gut twisted in uneasiness, wondering if Sapnap had recorded that and would send it to Dream for them to tease him about, not out of character for them to keep embarrassing things to use for taunting. He was surprised to see the discord shift to show Sapnap had turned his cam on and was peering at the camera with a soft and uncertain look. “I’m sorry I said anything on the stream. I wouldn’t have if I had known.” The raven apologized, expression and voice earnest while George felt the fluttering start climbing. 

“I know, like I said back then, chat didn’t linger so it wasn’t a big deal.” George was grateful he could make his voice stronger and more confident this time he said it, time making it easier to brush off when it didn’t come up again.

George was getting really sick of the silence between their conversation, anticipation for the other shoe to drop making him tap his fingers against his desk. “What does it look like?” Sapnap asked, impulsive and interested. 

He sighed softly with a smile, staring into his camera before finally flipping it on to give Sapnap a confident grin that was in direct conflict with the nervousness in his stomach. The other gave him a surprised look and the confident smile that was almost always present reappeared, easing George’s nerves as familiarity settled back in. “Do you want to see?” 

Sapnap’s throat closed, an undignified sound squeezing out with the last of the air in his lungs at the look and question, noticing with surprise as warm brown eyes softened at the noise as plump pink lips turned up more. The raven quickly pulled his words back, inhaling quickly to find the air to push them out. “If you want to show me.”

“That’s not what I asked.” George said assertively, sitting up straighter to look into the camera with a more serious look that wasn’t underscored by the soft pink tinge to the boy’s cheeks. “I asked if you wanted to see it. If I didn’t want to show you I wouldn’t offer.”

Sapnap swallowed hard, his own cheeks gaining visible color despite his tan complexion, mouth dry. “I do.” He said quickly, confidence melting away into shyness. The pair realized something about this went past friendship, that there was something particularly intimate and revealing about the situation, yet neither could find it in themselves to care. The teasing, taunting, playfulness and arguing having seemingly built up to a crescendo that lead to this opportunity for them to choose the next path they went down. 

George exhaled gently, a shiver and warmth running down his spine and invading his limbs with electricity, excitement and nervousness blending into the same emotion as they whipped through him. “I’ll be right back.” He said, reaching over to turn the camera off, quickly stepping out the chair, Sapnap hearing the worn leather chair whine at the movement and the shuffling of the Brit moving around his small room.

Sapnap couldn’t see the shaking hands and thin fingers that pulled a plain shoe box from underneath the brunet’s bed, those hands trembling in suspense as the lid was removed and his secret pleasure being revealed to the air. Sapnap couldn’t see the brief flicker of indecision, one that bridged on regret, that covered a fair face before resolution took over. 

George grabbed the tail gingerly, admiring it as he always did when he pulled it out. The tail was long, he had to special order it to be made longer since he was taller than most of the people who ordered these things on account he was a guy and he wanted it to be proportional to him. It was soft, plush but made of fine faux fur, the color grey with dapples of black and white that spotted through it. It was also very fluffy, for a lack a better word, resembling a fox tail more than anything else. It fit him, with his brown hair and fine, pale features, something grey and wintery with the mystery he often held close to him. 

The brunet shook his head very quickly, getting lost in his thoughts from nervousness. Pale fingers glid across a black satin ribbon, thick and only slightly worn. He quickly tied the ribbon into a simple knot, while his fingers were practiced the bow always looked messy. Another deep breath was required as his legs shook, taking the slow steps back to the computer, hesitating before catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror that was near his computer and his silhouette refreshing his confidence enough to draw another smile to his pink face. 

“You’re not allowed to laugh at me this time Sapnap.” George warned, voice wavering slightly and conveying his nervousness to the raven who was just as nervous. 

“I wouldn’t dare.” The words were said reassuringly, conveying sincerity. Brown eyes lingered on the screen, privately admiring the open look the other carried, all usual cockiness gone and revealing the other’s emotions in a way George never got to see. The sight made the butterflies, which were feeling more like moths as they flit towards the edges of his stomach towards the warmth filling his body, swarm aggressively and he forced himself to look away with a dry mouth. 

“You better not.” George said, his final warning and last chance to go back on what this had turned into, something private and personal and definitely beyond friendship. George took a quick sip of his water, habit forcing him to keep his camera off as he did so, before he reached over to flick the on for his camera and quickly turned his gaze away from black eyes he knew would be watching him. 

Sapnap held back the gasp that wanted to escape him, the action he knew would fluster the boy who clearly was nervous about his reaction. A heartbeat passed silently as Sapnap took in the boy's figure. It wasn’t as if Sapnap hadn’t seen George before, they had known each other for years and shared video calls as they went about their days, and Sapnap never found anything particularly noteworthy before. 

It was almost laughable how much difference the tail made, granting a new perspective on the older boy. He was thin, not ostentatiously so, but enough to make him look taller than he truly was, with a soft stomach and broad shoulders, not feminine in the least. The tail that was tied messily to his waist gave him a sense of delicateness, rounding off the edges that made up the boys stiff posture and drawing it to be cute.

“Are you going to say anything, or just stare at me all day?” George asked, unhappy by the silence and unwilling to turn his head to see the other’s reaction without some signal of approval or, at worst, mockery. 

“You-” The words stop, and George was unable to resist turning his head to see the other at the gentleness in the other's tone. His breath caught seeing the undisguised admiration in dark eyes, once so familiar but now so strange and yet so very welcome. George could have cursed at the universe when familiar warmth piled on his cheeks, huffing indignantly and putting on a confident smile that quickly shrank into a shy smile. 

“I what?” They were so quiet, the atmosphere fragile between them. 

“You are cuter with the tail.” Sapnap messily spat out, cheeks inflaming as a somewhat annoyed look entered George’s eyes, the other moving to peer at the camera in mild disapproval. 

“Cuter? What is that supposed to mean?” George asked, unable to help himself teasing the younger, it wasn’t a situation he found himself in often and George delighted in flustering the other just as much as Sapnap did. It was their dance, pushing and pulling each other in and out of embarrassment and irritation, but this was a new aspect to their dynamic and it felt fragile. 

“I mean, well-” Sapnap sputtered, shifting in his chair as George leered at him from the camera, sitting in the chair carefully and hiding the tail, to Sapnap’s dissapointment. “I mean you are usually handsome, but the tail actually makes you more cute.” The words were so messy and hastily spoken, and the tanned boy wanted to pull them back quickly in order to try again with more elegant words, not even sure why he wanted more delicate words. 

George snickered, taking pity on the flustered boy before dropping the look in exchange for a gentler expression. “Thank you.” he said simply, watching the other curl his lip in minor annoyance. “I think so too, that’s why I have it.”

“I-” Sapnap stopped once more, a sudden thought striking him and shoving it away for later, once the call was over and he would be left to his own devices. “I really like it George, you shouldn’t be embarrassed by having a tail.” 

The brunet chuckled at that, looking through full lashes at Sapnap and striking him brainless once more. “It’s hard not to when people assume it means you’re a furry.” George explained, the pink color fading from his cheeks as they returned to familiar territory. 

“You’re not?” Sapnap asked curiously, snickering at the sour expression he got in return. ‘

“No, I’m not.” He said resolutely, Sapnap still giggling at the other and driving the moths up his throat. “I just like the tail, it makes me feel good and I should be able to feel good without labels.” 

Sapnap stopped, tilting his head ever so slightly. “What about ears?” He couldn’t help but ask, unsurprised by the pause George took, clearly having not considered it. Sapnap pushed, finally indulging the thought from earlier. “You would look cute with pin on ears too, you might even find some that match your tail too.”

George gave Sapnap a suspicious and coy look before sighing and shaking his head with a fond smile, staring the other down. “Maybe, I haven’t thought about it before to be honest.” 

Sapnap yawned, looking at the time and noticing it was late, causing George to check as well and realizing he had been keeping the Texan up well into the morning. “You should get some sleep.” George chastised when Sapnap yawned once again. 

“Fine, I’ll go to bed.” He relented easily, not bothering to hide the sneaky smile as he looked into soft brown eyes, eyes that were more familiar than before. “Thanks for sharing something like that with me George.” 

George went red once more, shivering at Sapnap’s words and tones, reassuring and different than before. Something had changed between them, attraction and trust had been shown and needed time to be kindled and tended to, but tonight was not that night. The Brit offered a gentle smile, tempered back by uncertainty. “Thank you for being somebody I trust enough to share with.” Black eyes widened ever so slightly as warmth spread through his body. “Good night, Sapnap.”

“Have a good day George.”  
\------  
**Sapnap**  
_Hey, check your front door._

George sat there, looking and processing the discord message from the other. It wasn’t particularly noteworthy considering they did send each other packages sometimes, but usually they would let the other know when the order was placed. Something about it made George suspicious and warmed his stomach, but he finally heaved himself up with a sigh, dropping the phone onto the bed and feeling his tail gently thump against his thighs while he went downstairs.

True to suspicion, a small brown box sat on his doorstep, tucked carefully behind the large plant his parents had put there for this reason. George was surprised by how small it was, unsure what it could be, before picking the box and taking it back with him upstairs, stopping briefly to pet Dog on his way up. 

**Sapnap**  
_Did you grab it? :/_

Was the response he came back to, surprised and amused by the others impatience. 

**George**  
_Just got it, what is it?_

There was a pause, and George took to gently picking at the tape while he waited, holding off until he had a response before opening it. 

**Sapnap**  
_You’ll see when you open it._

George snorted, slightly put off by the answer and finally peeling the tape off the box, laying it neatly on the bed and thumbing the flaps that already popped up slightly before flipping them up, unsure about the hesitancy he felt. 

There inside was another small box, except it was pink now and the color made George cringe a bit, unsure what sort of joke Sapnap was trying. 

**George**  
_What sort of joke is this?_

He sent the message quickly before plucking the pink box that was fairly long out and letting the brown container fall as he inspected the plain, if pastel, box. 

**Sapnap**  
_You could have said you didn’t like the ears George. :( You can return them y’know._

George stopped, blinking slowly before turning the box once more while his breathing nearly stopped. “He fucking didn’t.” He breathed out, pulling the lid off and confirming his suspicion. 

Sapnap had indeed gotten him ears, and they matched the tail he was already wearing perfectly. They were made of similar material, it was certainly soft and fluffy. They were also rather large, foxlike George noted before turning them and seeing the back was a rich grey with black flecks and white tips. 

The Brit sat there staring at the ears, testing the clip strength to be surprised at how firmly they gripped. Before he could help himself, a flush of warmth ran through his body and cheeks that was sudden and welcome. George ran to his mirror, phone ignored on the bed, to adjust the ears on his head before smiling softly, surprised that Sapnap managed to catch the look he had been going for with the tail. Delicate but not fragile or feminine, mysterious yet soft. 

He walked towards his desk, a large smile still on his face in happiness as he quickly made a request for Sapnap to join him in a call. He didn’t have to wait long before the other joined, a soft sigh being the first audible noise. 

“Listen George, I’m sorry if I-”

“Sapnap, they’re perfect!” George exclaimed, cutting the other off quickly as he shuffled some things around his desk to make it less messy. “I mean they really match my tail. I just-” He paused and swallowed, the moths in his stomach once again pushing at him and forcing a new flood of warmth into his bones. “Thank you.”

Black eyes stared at the screen, once tense features shifting into relief and warmth as he relaxed into his own chair. “I’m glad you like them Georgie.” He said playfully, smiling at the screen and wondering if the brunet was wearing them, but he didn’t dare ask. 

“I really do.” Soft words filled the tranquil silence, and George reached over to flick his camera on, staring at the screen pleadingly, surprising the raven. “What do you think?”

Sapnap reflexively pushed his camera on as well, staring at George for a moment too long and making pale cheeks light up pink. The colors stood out against dark brown hair, but not in contrast as much as compliment. He looked softer, but dark brown eyes held a sense of mystery and shyness that kept the edges a little rough. “I love them.” He answered easily, meaning it and delighting in the further coloring of the other. 

“That's it?” George said with feigned annoyance, the blush on his cheeks and smile giving away his happiness at the words. Things had definitely changed between them, the bickering had gotten no less potent but after the call when they were alone, it was much more peaceful and often both found themselves considering what it meant for the future. 

“Stop fishing George.” Sapnap retorted fondly. 

“Stop taking the bait then.” George answered back, leaning back in his chair with a smile as Sapnap laughed at him. 

“Stop making the bait so attractive.” At that both boys paused, staring into their respective cameras in concern before, surprisingly, George broke the silence with a sly grin. 

“You think I’m attractive?” The tone was teasing, and could have been a joke if not for the depth in brown eyes that demanded an answer. 

Sapnap swallowed, feeling his age rather suddenly as he blushed and sputtered for a moment. “Maybe, so what?”

George’s grin grew wider and he moved to lean closer to the camera. “What if I thought you were attractive too?” George dared to ask, almost feeling guilty at the panicked look in black eyes and how the other squirmed from the sudden admission while he felt the moths in his stomach finally escape through his lips into the open air. It was liberating, and it was terrifying as he waited for a response. 

“I would…” Sapnap stopped, growing more flustered before he mentally decided fuck it and he would shoot his shot. “I would kiss you if I could.” The words were out there, new and fragile. They both were silent, staring at each other mystified before George’s grin softened to shyness and his brown eyes matched the expression. 

“I would like that.” Another admission, easier this time and safer, less terrifying than the ones before it and feeling like a stepping stone to something new, but a place they would go together from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was good, but please feel free to tell me how I can improve on it! Like I said, I don't write fluff and this was very new to write (God I could have made this a bit angsty but I didn't <3) and I'd love to get better so any tips are appreciated greatly!
> 
> Also, just a disclaimer, I have nothing against furries or pet play, but in this circumstance George just likes how they look and that's it. <3
> 
> So its a toss up between either an update to the George is a Brat series, or another smut one shot involving vampires. We'll see which writes itself first. Thanks everybody for reading my stories and commenting, and I'm exceptionally grateful for the positive response The Cavern got, I was nervous about posting it so the responses were the most surprising treat.


End file.
